Marjorie Palmiotti
Marjorie Palmiotti is the wife of Catherine Meyer and a former secret service agent. First introduced in Season 5 as a special agent in the United States Secret Service and Selina Meyer's body double, she later begins a relationship with Selina's daughter Catherine. After beginning their relationship, she resigns from the Secret Service. Marjorie and Catherine move into a brownstone in New York City prior to Season 6. She is hired as Director of the Meyer Fund by Selina, and tasked with nearly all of the non-profit's work, while Selina inadvertently makes her job more difficult by adding more non-related causes for the non-profit to raise money for. Her and Catherine's son Richard is born at the end of the season, using Richard Splett as their sperm donor. Background Personal Marjorie is stern, direct, private, and oftentimes emotionless. She is a lesbian, but struggled to come out to her parents, only doing so after she and Catherine Meyer briefly split up because of it . She is part Native American, with her parents living on a the Chippewa-Cree Reservation in Montana. Professional It is implied that Marjorie previously served in the United States Army, and was stationed in Afghanistan with the US Joint Special Operations Command (JSOC). After leaving the military, Marjorie joined the United States Secret Service as a Special Agent, and was eventually assigned to the Presidential Protection Detail. She is later appointed as the head of The Meyer Fund, with her girlfriend Catherine as one of the main donors. Season 5 The Morning After the election, Special Agent Marjorie Palmiotti is selected to be Meyer's new body double, given her similar appearance to the President. Selina, however, is disappointed the Secret Service couldn't have picked someone more busty. It is revealed in C**Tgate that she and Catherine have been seeing eachother and are now in a relationship. As a result of this, she resigns from the Secret Service. In response to President Selina Meyer's desire to mention her relationship with Catherine during her speech in Congressional Ball, Marjorie refuses, not wanting her private life to be made public. Majorie and Catherine later get into a fight in Kissing Your Sister as Marjorie doesn't reveal to her parents that she's a lesbian. She and Catherine reunite on the day of the House Vote. Season 6 Marjorie first appears in Omaha, where it is shown that she now works for Selina as the head of The Meyer Fund. However, she takes her orders from Catherine Meyer, who is the main donor due to the large wealth she inherited from her grandmother. Marjorie refuses to increase Selina's monthly allowance, claiming that she has gone over it twice before. In Library, Marjorie confronts Selina after it is revealed that Andrew Meyer has cheated on her, again. She tells Selina that she is unstable, manipulative and worries about what genes will be passed on to her and Catherine Meyer's child. Despite this, she agrees that Andrew is worse. Selina appreciates the honesty, shaking her hand and telling her she is "like a son" to her. Category:Characters